


Dripping In The Red

by IreFizzy



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Aioros is mentioned, Blood Loss, Blood Play, Everyone Has Issues, Hair Loss, Hair Pulling, M/M, Post Mind Fuck, Spanking, Stabbing, Torture, Twisted love, Unrequited Love, sharp nails, unhealthy relations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreFizzy/pseuds/IreFizzy
Summary: Under the darkness, Aiolia sneaked into the Sagittarius temple and found a sleeping Aioros in his bed. He was not the only one awake and Aiolia was dragged to be punished, no one should touch Aioros........not even his own brother.
Relationships: Gemini Saga/Leo Aiolia
Kudos: 5





	Dripping In The Red

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Aiolia. I went out of practise of writing so my habits of writing is finally regaining and writing some fics and working on wips. I wrote based on a long-running thread I made with Kain who I am grateful for their contribution as always. Please read the tags bc this is pretty hardcore fanfic and the back button is always available.

“Fucking….” A quick spank of a plump butt.

“Bitch…” A hard grab of a cheek.

“You brother whore.” A thick spat covered his free cheek and he massaged over it so the skin can feel rough to touch, irritation risen in his pet on his lap. His pet groaned at the thought of getting a rash after this.

A quick wave of slaps came in as if he was spinning his hand in a circle that never stops. “My only slut, my only slut, my…,” A call of pleasure of his pet feeling owned by his Master.

A hand scratched his pretty victim to reach for his brown mane, a true shame of softness felt in Saga’s hand to protect it, some fell on the floor and chunks are in his hand faraway from the hair now. Aiolia whimpered and asked what he was doing with wet eyes. Saga pulled more for those tears to fall but Aiolia closed them shut tight to not allow pain to seep through his red eyes from crying earlier on. His tongue missed his brother’s red sauce, twisting it for revive that sensation before Saga dragged his sorry ass to the Gemini temple and put him over his lap.

Aiolia opened his eyes as Saga sprinkled his hair across his bare tanned back and those sharp nails of the Gemini held Aiolia’s neck strangling him.

“Bitch, put your hands behind your back.”

Aiolia did so, Saga got hold of a sliver handcuff shone under the moonlight and arrested Aiolia’s wrists together. Thanks to the Scorpio giving him a manicure, he had a specific request that Milo should not paint his nails red, Saga would do that now. Like a lion’s claw he stole after he breaks Aiolia, he scrape down into the skin of his pet and a warm, moist blood of Aiolia felt always good on his hand. Up and down until his fingers deep in flesh.

A final sctrach of neck to mid back, Saga paused to put a pinky to his lips, sucking the blood of it. He made sure that the Lion underneath heard everything.

“Does your brother looks good in my hands, slut? It is running in your body in your veins more, especially what happened today….” he sliced down rest of Aiolia’s back quicker than the last deep penetration, not much blood appeared, no matter, Aiolia screamed with a inhumane cry.

“Today!” The Gemini exclaimed – his anger darken his gaze. Loud enough that Aiolia found himself shaking with the sound vibrations and unable to stop.

“What happened today, I don’t remember Saga, oh I mean Master Saga…” Aiolia rolled his eyes despite the heaviness of tears and awaited a spank for his disobedience. He got six painful ones.

Hot anger froze into cold when Saga leaned downwards to gain a sharp dagger from the floor and stabbed it in Aiolia’s glowing red butt, he left it in. Mercy, Aiolia cried, his hands frantic for relief but no avail. He weeps instead.

Those tears shone Saga’s eyes to scarlet and smirked, “Today kitten, I realise I should put you on a leash twenty-four, seven. Athena will accept you are my pet. Your brother’s blood and body and soul is whose, Aiolia?”

“Yours, Master.”

Saga pulled another chunk of his pet’s hair to cause another scream but a quiet giggle was added to the end; his pet likes his deeper voice when he submitted to him finally. Saga’s hair turned grey. A newly formed bold spot among others – redden by its birth and couple of slaps to keep the redness alive.

“Correct, yet you stared at your brother at such hunger without my permission? Then, you have infuriating me when you opened his bandages and sucks his wounds…you have put sleeping pills in his drink, didn’t you? Unacceptable.”

Outside of the Gemini temple, a storm had brewed and Aiolia found soothing comfort in Saga’s words than the hits and thunder. The dagger was pulled out, releasing a flood of blood painted Aiolia’s ass. It jiggleed at every whipping slap that his flesh made its own noise as if his ass was being fucked. The most pain was a smack to his balls – Aiolia moaned and cried out the loudest there. Gemini put a finger in the bloody back and opened another wound so Aiolia’s ass will be freshly covered in blood again, some joy in Saga sparked, his brother’s presence was never enough.

Despite his pet deserving everything for provoking him, his tears came down. What Aiolia did was unacceptable. If he wanted to, he can kill his pet in front of Aioros to break him for good. At the end, he can’t let thrill die or all the flesh and blood be gone in one go, there’s need to be a game to enjoy his daily meal of red desire. Aioros can’t be forgotten by him, ever.

Sight of running blood flow, a smell of Sagittarius that Aiolia had in his body became heavier. At no time he shoved his face at the back and sucked all the blood like a smoothie, oh Aioros, oh Aioros, oh Aioros…..

Teeth smeared and his forehead had many droplets. His mind blocked any sounds as Aioros’ scent became too hypnotising, only he can hear his loud inside him screaming for Aioros.

Aiolia got hard by Saga’s sucking and stroke his cock, breaking his handcuff to feel his balls swollen by semen, massage his base to his tip, matching the pace to Saga’s slurping. Loosing his brother’s essence to Saga is the only thing he wants in his life, even if he faints from his satisfaction. The lion passed out before he can reach for his orgasm – blood loss was greater.

The sucking did not stop. As it was a long time for Aiolia to be punished, it was the Lion himself who provoke this to feel the natural order of this rough treatment and for Saga to torture Aioros through this broken kitty – a little pet Saga never adores. For some reason, Aiolia is still alive. To be around someone who is hedonistic and twisted which Aiolia dyed his hair brown made Saga’s heart divided but less lonely in his schemes.

Warm blood tickled back of his throat as he leaned back to sitting, his mouth flooded with Aiolia’s blood, pouring out from his chin. Smile at his stomach filled up, with his threat of his rival had disappeared from his mind. Glance at Aiolia’s back, a chef kiss at a response of his masterpiece. He pushed his pet off his lap to hear his pathetic yelp. It didn’t came but Saga saw broken handcuffs and kicked Aiolia hard on the side. More punishment is needed.

Saga locked the door behind him, leaving a bleeding Aiolia in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, poor, poor Aiolia, Saga had no mercy. Saga broke the kitty for so long.  
> Hope you enjoy this fanfics and I love to see feedback and kudos, this author's heart will increase hahaha.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
